


Light My Darkest Days

by aFictionalReality



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alvarez likes to meddle in her friends' lives, Happy Jean Moreau, Jean Moreau deserves happiness, Jeremy Knox is sunshine in human form, Little angst and lots of kissing, M/M, Trojans like to party, just how i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aFictionalReality/pseuds/aFictionalReality
Summary: Jeremy Knox was often called Captain Sunshine.And it was easy to see why with his radiant smile and infectious positivity.With yet another win under their belt, the Trojans are excited to celebrate their qualifying for the Exy Championships this year. With a party back at the athletic dorms brewing, Jeremy Knox and Jean Moreau begin to examine their friendship and wonder if there might be something more brewing beneath the surface.~ A one shot indulging my love of this pairing because Jean Moreau deserves happiness and I love writing angst to love ~





	Light My Darkest Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> If you wanna know one of my favorite songs to listen to when writing about Jean Moreau, "No Peace" by Sam Smith and YEBBA is my go-to.

Jeremy Knox was often called Captain Sunshine.

And it was easy to see why with his radiant smile and infectious positivity.

The bus ride back to USC after a win was among Jeremy’s favorite things right before coffee and after his jeep. The sort of excitement that came with it was nothing short of extraordinary, his team practically overflowing with joy. After their loss last year due to his call to only play with the same number of players as the foxes, morale had been a little low at the beginning of the season. As Captain it was his decision, but it wasn’t something he took lightly. It was his idea and he took a vote from the team, who agreed wholeheartedly, though it didn't make the loss any more fun.

This year was different. Already they were taking their conference by storm winning nearly every game. Tonight, however, was their official qualifier to the Championships and they conquered the California State court in Sacramento. Now they had a few off weeks before they would once again face off with Penn State, Edgar Allen and the Palmetto State Foxes. Jeremy was always one for fair play and sportsmanship, but he had also historically been a big fan of working hard and winning.

Which is what he planned on doing this year.

“I just want to say once again how proud I am of each and every one of you guys! Dermott, you were a beast in goal tonight. Evans, your footwork was so impressive, great work. Alvarez, I always only have good things to say-” Jeremy was standing in the aisle, hand clasped on his seat as he regarded his teammates with what Laila Dermott called his Proud Dad voice.

“Yes, yes. You appreciate us all, we’re your family, we get it Captain Sunshine,” Sara Alvarez shouted good-naturedly from the back of the bus. Coach Rhemann was at the front, chuckling softly to himself as he regarded the Championship rosters his hands.

Jeremy laughed, still beaming. “Alright, next time I’ll find less than good things to say about you then, Alvarez.”

He winked and she shot a thumbs up in his direction, the rest of the team laughing along with them.

The team was rowdy with excitement and Jeremy could already hear the mumblings of a party tonight. As Captain, it was his duty to make sure his team was performing to the best of their ability, but it was also his duty to keep spirits high and teamwork higher.

Jeremy sat back down in his seat with Jean Moreau leaning against the window. Jean’s expression was somber, but Jeremy had been living with him long enough to know it wasn’t a dangerous look. This was the look Jean got when he was relieved, either from a game or a class or even after a social event he had been nervous to attend. He had gotten much better around the rest of the team, hanging out with them outside of practice, but Jeremy could tell he was usually tense the whole while. The only time Jean seemed at ease was in his and Jeremy’s dorm room and occasionally in the presence of Sara and Laila.

When Jean first arrived, he was dangerously quiet and exceptionally abrasive when it came to team interactions. He was a powerhouse when it came to Exy though, and despite the Trojans being a top notch team, he was always privy to finding flaws. The problem was that his delivery of his teammates’ shortcomings was less than tactful and led to quite a few arguments. Sara Alvarez herself was as blunt as they came and took it all in stride, even calling out Jean when he tripped up on footwork once. Everyone was terrified for her, specifically the underclassmen who feared Jean, but Jean had only nodded back and started approaching her more often instead of staying glued to Jeremy’s side. It was something Kevin warned him about, the Raven’s penchant for duos. Jeremy had Jean moved into his room because Kevin had told him not to leave Jean alone, and as the Captain he felt that Jean was his responsibility. He didn’t mind spending time with Jean, in fact he enjoyed his company, but it often extended normal social interactions.

The first few months, Jean followed Jeremy everywhere. It got to the point where Jeremy felt guilty, Jean never told him no and occasionally even asked permission to leave the room. It made Jeremy’s skin itch, being treated like his master and he made it his goal to quickly break Jean of the habit. It took a long while for Jean to finally understand that he was free here. 

Jean Moreau belonged to no one but himself.

After that, things got much better. He would hang out with Jeremy because he wanted to, not because he felt required. He enjoyed going for rides in Jeremy’s jeep under the California sun. He liked exploring the library with Laila and trying new sweets in town with Sara. It was a still a work in progress, but it was improvement. And Jean was slowly healing.

Of course recovery was never a straight line. Jean would go weeks spending time with the team, talking to Jeremy, and even sharing his small smile that was so characteristic of him - but in the middle of all that improvement there would be always be a fallback. Just two nights before, Jean had woken up in a sweat, panting and shaking from a night terror. Jeremy was at his side in an instant, flicking on the bedside lamp and talking him through it until he fully woke up. Jean always apologized profusely, embarrassed for waking Jeremy up, but it was never a problem for him.

Jeremy Knox only wanted to help.

Ever since Jeremy was a child, his mother said he would bring home little bugs and animals and ask if he could care for them. His dog back home now was a stray he had rescued, a big mutt named Apollo. He tried to spend time volunteering at the local homeless shelter between classes and practice now, but he was usually busier than he'd like. He didn’t tell many people how often he went, but Jean came with him once and silently observed.

Which was exactly what Jean was doing now - silently observing with his back against the seat of the bus heading back to USC. His grey eyes fell on Jeremy, one of his small grins playing on his lips.

Jeremy huffed a laugh, “I don’t know why it’s such a big deal to compliment my team.”

Jean shrugged with a huff of a laugh. “It’s a good thing, they enjoy it. Alvarez just enjoys messing with you more.”

“Jean Moreau, did you just make a joke?” Jeremy asked in fake surprise.

Jean rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. “Hardly.”

“Close enough, I'm counting it," Jeremy said with smile. "You did amazing tonight too, by the way. I was going to get there, but Alvarez interrupted me."

A blush rose high on Jean’s cheeks, he always got uncomfortable when he was complimented. Most likely because he had never really be complimented by his team before. Especially not by his captain.

Jeremy continued, “No, really. You held that line like crazy! Beakman could _not_ break through, and he’s a top striker in the Conference.”

“His footwork was sloppy.”

Jeremy felt the smirk on his face, “Maaaybe, or maybe you’re just that good and don’t want to admit it.”

“Hey!” A head of dark hair popped up over the seat, Alvarez peering over the back. She was smiling mischievously, “O Captain, my Captain, would thou be opposed to a party tonight at the dorms?”

She was looking expectantly at him, brown eyes wide and lips pressed together. He trusted his team implicitly and knew that if he told her no, she would listen to him. They didn’t have another game for weeks seeing as they were waiting for Championships now and they only had to finish the semester out now. And on top of that they had mandatory study sessions before finals week. All things considered, he trusted that this wouldn’t effect the team negatively. Not to mention they deserved to have fun and Jeremy was itching for it as well.

“Alright, but you know the rules for in season parties-” He began.

She held a hand to her chest. “On my honour, I will abide by the laws.”

Jeremy scoffed, “Well that’s never true.”

She shushed him with a chaste kiss to the top of his golden hair and slinked back towards Laila triumphantly. He let out a quiet laugh and turned back to Jean.

“You want to go tonight?”

Jean looked startled by the invite. “To a party? I don’t think so.”

“It’ll just be the team if that helps - Evans, Rhys, and Taran usually hold it in their room 'cause they have the largest suite. You obviously don’t have to, but I think it might be fun to celebrate our win.”

“But we haven’t won finals yet, why would we celebrate already?” Jean asked, confused.

Jeremy tried to not laugh at the question, he knew Jean meant it genuinely. “Well because you have to celebrate the little things in life! Small wins, big wins, someone’s birthday, even a good grade in a difficult class! You’ve always gotta strive for something to smile about.”

“You smile about a lot of things,” Jean observed.

“Well I have a lot of reasons to smile. A wonderful team, a loving family, a pretty amazing roommate,” Jeremy said with a bright smile and a soft nudge to Jean shoulder.

Jean held his gaze for a moment before looking back out the window, letting the rest of the ride back to USC go by in silence.

_

When they finally arrived, the sun had long since set. They unloaded the bus into the stadium locker rooms and headed back to the athletic dorms. Because they had a relatively large team of 28 people, they had an entire floor of Rosehall Athlete Housing just for them. There were four 3 person suites and eight doubles, all along the hall of the second floor. It was especially nice for nights like tonight when the Exy team wanted to throw a party. All the doors were left wide open, allowing the flow of people to mill about. The majority of the party was held in Evans, Rhys, and Taran’s room just two doors down from Jeremy and Jean’s and they had already started setting up the moment they got back.

Jean followed Jeremy into the room and flipped on the light. Jeremy dropped his bag on the floor by his bed and pulled off his shirt. He had a single scar on his left shoulder from a car accident when he was little and seeing the single imperfection on his otherwise perfect golden skin made him seem a little more real in Jean's mind. Jeremy pulled on a deep red tank with a faded USC Trojans logo on the front and went to plug in his phone.

Jean stood around their room uncomfortably. He didn’t have to go to the party and he knew that, but he had been making an effort to get to know more of the team outside of Jeremy, Sara and Laila. He pulled off his own shirt and traded it for a simple navy t-shirt with cuffed sleeves. Jeremy had been begging to let him buy Jean more colorful clothes since he arrived, but outside of Trojan colors and blue, colorful clothes were never really his thing. He conceded to owning one yellow shirt because it was technically a Trojan color, but he really just agreed to it to see Jeremy smile. Not that Jeremy’s smile was a rare thing to come by, but he loved to see it all the same.

“Have you decided if you’re gonna go?” Jeremy asked as he raked a hand through his mussed hair. The second his fingers left the strands, they fell haphazardly around his face once again. Jean had always been curious how soft it was.

_Merde._

“Yes, I think I’ll go for a bit. I doubt Alvarez would let me hide here long if I don’t show up anyways,” Jean said.

“You’re probably right about that, but glad to have you! Let’s go!”

Jean was slightly taken aback when Jeremy opened their door and stepped into the hallway. “Already?”

Jeremy laughed, “Oh yeah, the Trojans' speed on the court is nothing compared to their speed preparing for a dorm party.”

And he was right. The second they stepped into the hall, they could hear the music blasting from two doors down and colored lights flickered out from the doorway. They stepped in and saw over half the team already assembled. There were assorted drinks in a cooler on the floor and bottles on the counter of the kitchenette. Most of the team were sprawled on bean bags and couches around the living space and chatting loudly. Alvarez was already sitting on her girlfriend Laila’s lap and plying her with drinks. The second she saw Jeremy and Jean, she jumped up and ran over.

“El Capitan! Glad you could make it. And Moreau! Glad to see you emerging from your room.” She wrapped Jeremy in a tight hug but only patted Jean’s shoulder. She knew how he could be with touching and knew better than to do anything to trigger him especially in a setting that was relatively new for him. He had gotten much more accustomed to touches from his close friends, Jeremy never even needed permission anymore, but he still appreciated her restraint all the same. She held out a tiny clear glass with a sloshing liquid and pointed it at Jeremy.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Alvarez?!” Jeremy asked scandalously.

She huffed, “Well someone’s gotta do it!”

He laughed and took the drink, tossing it back to her delight. “There, happy?”

“I don’t know, are you?”

Jeremy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Always.”

The two of them began walking towards the center of the room and for a split second, Jean was afraid he’d be left on the outskirts. The concern was short lived as Jeremy only made it about five feet before turning and extending a hand to Jean.

“You coming?”

Jean followed.

_

The party was a blast. Jeremy had only had a few drinks and was feeling little more than a slight buzz, but being surrounded by his second family was more than enough to have his mood soaring. He and Alvarez were currently dancing around where the kitchen table used to be. He was spinning her around among the few others dancing in the area. Sara was laughing with her head back as he brought her back up from a dip. A new wave of commotion came from the doorway and Jeremy saw Evans talking to a small group of people from downstairs. He excused himself from the dancing and left Sara to dance with Laila as he made his way towards the doorway.

The group looked at him when he came by and smiled. He put on his most polite face, prepared to apologize for the loud noise. He immediately recognized the group of four - soccer players from downstairs.

“Hey guys! What’s up? Is the volume too loud? I'm sorry, we’re celebrating a win but I can make sure we keep it down if you need,” Jeremy apologized politely.

The girl in the front responded, bright white teeth and auburn hair twisted down her back. She was one of the USC soccer goalies, Emerie. “No, the sound isn’t bothering us! We just wanted to congratulate you and maybe celebrate for a bit.”

The other girl and two guys behind her smiled in agreement. Evans looked to Jeremy for an answer. They didn’t often have other’s party with them after a game, afraid of drawing too big a crowd, but Jeremy also had a people-pleasing problem.

“Of course! Come on in, help yourselves to drinks and we have cards over on the table if you wanna play a game,” Jeremy said with a smile, pointing out everything in the room.

The soccer players came in and Evans took them to mingle, but Emerie stayed behind with Jeremy. She was smiling up at him as they made their way back to the center of the room.

“Jeremy Knox, you’re quite the striker I hear.”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Always one to give compliments, but he often felt awkward receiving them. “I’m nothing too special.”

The girl laughed. Her voice had an interesting lilt to it and he remembered vaguely that she had accepted a scholarship to play soccer at USC and moved all the way from Australia. He had always wanted to visit the country and considered asking her about it, but she continued on, “I’m sure that’s not true. I saw you play at the home game here two weeks ago and you were pretty phenomenal. Not to mention, you’re very handsome to look at.”

His brown eyes widened and she laughed again. He grinned and deflected, “Well thank you. We did play well, but it was really a team effort.”

“You don’t get hit on much, do you?” She asked sweetly.

“Not really,” He admitted. Though that wasn’t entirely true. He was hit on quite a lot according to Sara and Laila, but he was always so friendly that he never picked up on it. He usually assumed someone was being nice for the sake of being nice, often forgetting that someone might find him attractive.

“I find that very hard to believe,” She said with a laugh.

He looked around for a bit, anxious that he had left Jean alone for too long. He was with Sara and Laila, but they tended to get wrapped up in each other at parties and being a third wheel to that was enough to make even Jeremy uncomfortable. He looked back to Emerie, her hazel eyes expectant.

“If you don’t mind, I’ve got to check on a teammate. But I’m sure I’ll see you around, I hope you have a good time!” He said politely as he could.

Emerie looked slightly disappointed but brushed her fingers along his shoulder. “I hope to.”

Jeremy conveniently ignored the innuendo and turned to go back towards the dancing area. He was entirely unsurprised to see Laila kissing Sara’s neck as they laughed and swayed to the music and Jean nowhere to be found.

“Hey, do you two know where Jean went?” He asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

They both looked up at him and exchanged a glance. Laila was the one to answer. “I think Sam spilled a drink on him, he went back to your room to change. He said he’d be back though.”

Sara wiggled her eyebrows at Jeremy before he could walk away though. “Who’s the sexy soccer player who’s eyeing you?”

“Emerie Harlow. She’s the transfer from Australia,” He answered politely.

“Well why are you over here talking to us when you could be over there talking to _her?_ ” Laila asked with a raised brow.

“Guys-” He protested.

“Jeremy-” Sara parroted, “When was the last time I’ve seen you with a girl? Or a boy! You need to get some!”

Laila murmured not-quite-so under her breath, “I’m scared to see how positive he would be if he got laid? I think the he might outcompete the sun.”

Sara chuckled and Jeremy waved them off, “Alright, I’m off. You two have fun with this conversation.”

“Aww Jeremy, no!” Sara complained and called after him, “Please! I just wanna talk about your sex life!”

He could hear Laila laughing uproariously as he turned out into the hall. The door to their room was closed so he rapped his knuckled against the wood twice before pushing it open.

Jean was standing shirtless in their bathroom, scrubbing a red stain from his shirt. Jeremy leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed.

“Sorry about your shirt, Jean. Want some club soda? I’ve heard it helps with stains.” Jeremy tried to keep his eyes on the shirt in the sink and not let it roam over the map of scars marking Jean’s entire back. Some were burn marks, some were fading bruises from Exy, but most were very obviously from something sharp.

 _Riko loved using knives._ Kevin had told him once. He shuddered at the thought.

Jean shrugged nonchalantly, “It is really no problem. The shirt was cheap and I have plenty of others.” He turned to see Jeremy studying him. “I was going to come back, I promise.”

Jeremy straightened. “Oh that’s not why I’m here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why would I not be okay? Because someone spilled a drink on me?” Jean abandoned the sopping shirt in the sink and walked towards Jeremy.

“I don’t know, possibly?" 

"Well I am fine, thanks for checking on me. Is that the only reason you came back here?" He asked, idle curiosity in his voice. 

"I just - Yes? Look, you don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. I’m not here to make you.” Jeremy’s face was getting hot and he swallowed deeply as he noticed how close the two had gotten in the small space.

There was something new in Jean’s slate eyes, a sort of interest.

_Want._

“Did you not want me to go back?” He asked, voice raspy. Jeremy wondered absently if he had anything to drink. He never usually drank, plus he didn’t smell like alcohol and he was steady on his feet, but still Jeremy couldn’t imagine that Jean would stand this close to him in a proper state of mind. Jean couldn’t possibly _want_ him. Could he? 

“I was thinking about what you said on the bus. Of finding reasons to smile,” His voice was low and even as he inched closer.

Jean had Jeremy nearly backed up against the bathroom wall, standing about half a foot taller and leaning down towards him. Jeremy opened his mouth to respond but choked on the words. Jean was close enough that he could feel his breath on his face, smell the mint leaves that he often liked to chew.

“ _You_ are my reason to smile, Jeremy-” The way he said his name made Jeremy’s toes curl, the soft roll of the J. Jean didn’t have a strong accent anymore, Riko long since beating it out of him, but there were certain times when it would slip through. His night terrors often came with him speaking french, he cursed in his mother language, and he often heard it creep through when he was speaking softly.

His mouth was close enough that Jeremy could close the gap if he wanted, but he feared what that would mean for him and Jean. He was Jean’s support system, he didn’t want to do anything to upset that. Not to mention, Jean was on his team and Jeremy had a strict no-dating teammates rule for himself. As Captain, he felt it a conflict of interest, but his interest was certainly not cooperating now. He thought back to the uncomfortable way he felt when Emerie told him how handsome he was, but the way Jean was looking at him now had him feeling something else entirely. He felt a curl of desire deep in his core and he felt himself lean towards Jean. Their foreheads were almost touching, lips a breath apart. Jeremy could hear his own panting and was relieved to find Jean just as unhinged.

He had never wanted like this.

He never thought he _could_ want like this.

Logically, he knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself. He experimented settling his hand flat against Jean’s chest and leaned a little closer, their lips ghosting over each other when a slam of their dorm door broke them apart.

“KNOX! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Sara shouted as she barged into their main room. Jeremy turned back to see Jean already back to fiddling with his shirt in the sink. Sara must have heard the water, because she poked her head into the open bathroom door with a smile.

“There you are!” She said, “The team wants a victory speech from you. Moreau, you need some club soda? Laila and I have some and it’s great for getting stains out.”

Jean shook his head but said nothing.

Sara shrugged and gripped Jeremy by the wrist, pulling him along with him and back towards the party, leaving Jean at the bathroom sink and Jeremy’s heart racing.

_

The party was winding down and everyone cheered as Jeremy walked back in tow with Sara. Jeremy still felt unsettled from his encounter with Jean, the desire still coursing through his veins. He put on his most radiant smile and gave an award-winning victory speech to the cheers of his team. When he hopped down from the coffee table after he finished, he found Emerie standing just before him.

She smiled up at him. “And you said you’re nothing special.”

He laughed halfheartedly, eyes scanning for Jean again. He needed to talk to him. Or kiss him. He wasn’t sure which yet.

He felt the tips of her fingers on his chin direct his attention back to her and he froze as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Alvarez, Duncan, Dermott, and Rhys all whooped from the outskirts of the room. Jeremy pulled away after a moment, apologizing profusely to the girl. He said a quick round of goodbyes and rushed out to find Jean in the hall heading back towards their room.

“Jean, can we talk?” He asked.

“No need,” Jean said. “I understand, truly.” He didn’t sound angry, just resigned.

“No, Jean. I really need to talk to you, I-” Jeremy started.

Jean shook his head as he led their way into the room, “No, really it’s okay, Jeremy. I apologize. I should not have been so forward, I misread the situation and I shouldn’t have assumed-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Jeremy had latched the door behind them and pressed his lips against Jean’s. Jean was still for a breath and Jeremy was terrified he'd made a mistake. Only a handful of moments passed before Jean wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and returned the kiss. Jeremy’s hands were digging into Jean’s dark hair and he couldn’t help the low moan that escaped when Jean ran his tongue along the seam of their lips. He opened his mouth and moved in time with Jean’s. Jeremy couldn’t help himself, all self control thrown out the window. They pulled back for a split second to allow for air before they were gasping back into each other. Jean began pushing forward, leading Jeremy back towards one of their beds. Jean’s hands gripped Jeremy’s waist as he lifted him onto the bed and pressed kisses at the junction of his neck and ear. Jeremy gasped rather loudly and bit his lip to keep quiet, Jean let out a growl of pleasure at the sound.

“Jean- I- I didn’t-” He couldn’t get the words out, their mouths meeting feverishly. Jeremy had thought this was just a silly crush he had, but he never imagined it might be mutual. Jeremy had been openly bisexual for awhile, but never really found the time to date. Still, he had never thought that this amazing man from a broken past would want Jeremy’s overly enthusiastic self.

But Jean was born from the darkness and thrived in Jeremy’s light.

Things slowed as the initial heat subsided, their foreheads resting against each other as they gasped for breath. Jean’s fingers found Jeremy’s hair, brushing it back behind his ear as he whispered something under his breath. “ _Mon soleil.”_

Jeremy took Spanish, Greek, and Latin in high school and college but never French, and he regretted it now. When Kevin told him about Jean, he had read up on some common phrases, but this was outside his knowledge base. The tone Jean said it in made him think that he almost hadn’t meant to say it, or at least hadn’t meant for Jeremy to hear. He had half the mind to ask what it meant, but thought better of it. He made a mental note to look it up later.

“Whatever it is you just said, it sounds so much nicer when you say it,” Jeremy laughed breathlessly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Jean’s nose.

Jean looked slightly startled but said nothing. Jeremy let his hands wander down to Jean’s sides, pressing another slow kiss to his lips.

“Jeremy, I don’t wish to burden you-” Jean’s lips formed the words against his.

Jeremy pulled back. “Burden me? Why would you think that?”

“I am not an easy person.”

“Nothing worthwhile is ever easy,” Jeremy suggested.

Jean continued, “I’m still recovering, there are going to be times when I panic. Times when I am cruel. Times when I’m sure I’ll push you away.”

Jeremy gave him a rueful smile. “Of course you’re recovering, and I’ll be there to help you when you need it and to give you space when you need it. Just remember you can always talk to me. You don’t always have to, if you’d rather sit in silence one day we can do that too, but never be afraid to talk to me. Tell me if it’s a bad day, tell me if you need me to stop talking-”

“I don’t think I’ve ever successfully gotten you to stop talking,” Jean said with a slight laugh.

“Well that’s something I can work on then, but you’ll have to be patient with me too.” Jeremy smiled.

“Are you sure this is something you want?” Jean asked, the self doubt evident in his voice.

Jeremy brought his hands up to cup Jean’s face. He spoke fervently, “Yes. _You_ are something worth wanting. You’re worth so much more than you’ve been led to believe in your life. Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re worthless.”

“I am not worth anything,” He said quietly, his voice unsteady.

“You are worth _everything_. You deserve the world, Jean. Please let me help you see that.”

Jean’s locked his steel gaze on Jeremy. He opened his mouth to say something but it split into a smile instead. It was a new smile that Jeremy had never seen from Jean. It wasn’t his small grin when something amused him, not his smirk when he was feeling brazen, nor was it his small, genuine smile he seemed to save for just his friends. This was a radiant smile of bright white teeth and it was impossible for Jeremy not to mirror it.

Jean Moreau had come from a nightmare of a past, but he had a hell of a future now. Darkness would always follow him, there was no doubt about that, but Jeremy was determined to help guide the way through it.

Jeremy Knox was often called Captain Sunshine.

And couldn’t be happier to lend his light to the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translation:  
>  _Merde - Shit_  
>  _Mon soleil - My sun_
> 
> Wasn't sure how to wrap things up because I have a tendency to make "one-shots" like 15,000 words.  
> So this was me trying to control myself.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want more of them, let me know. Lord knows I'll probably oblige cause I have no self control.  
> :)


End file.
